And I Will Whisper
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: sequel to Silhouette Flames, enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

"And I Will Whisper"

This story is the sequel to silhouette flames, in the ending there was a week's gap between Blaze's coronation and the beginning of the wedding planning. This story is inside that week, its events will maintain that timeline.

Chapter 1.

"Princess Blaze the Cat, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, and now… Queen Blaze!" Gardon stood out on the pavilion balcony with a sea of people crowding the square below. Looking down sat Blaze rather bored with festivities but stuck there none the less. Dogs, cats, a hedgehog or two, koalas, raccoons, a human here or there… all these people lined up to see her when the one she wanted to see was back inside. Curled into a soft ball of fur and sheets lying undisturbed was her love wrapped in the blankets of her own bed. Blaze had let him sleep not wanting to wake him but now, now she wished more than ever that he could be by her side. "Silver…" said Blaze without thinking. A roar of cheering erupted from below as Gardon concluded his long and very, should she say it, boring speech. "Now I present to you all, QUEEN BLAZE!" shouted Gardon once enough of the cheering had died down. As another round of cheers rippled through the crowd Blaze could simply only wave and try to disguise her current smile as one of happiness for her people. Her smile however was one of absurdity, the absurd image of Silver lying on her bed sprawled out among the sheets. Blaze remembered just how Silver came to be there, and that although her intentions had been around the same lines things seemed to give themselves their own twist.

The music pounded away with the base while light tones raced in rapid succession, Blaze among a handful of others had gone out on her birthday for a party and this place was hot for the nightlife. With even the Gardon dressed in casual clothes the party was just as normal as anyone and Blaze was more than grateful for that, a normal birthday party for someone who was anything but. Hands in the air and hips swaying, Blaze let the music flow through her as if it was keeping her alive. The party was small but the participants were more than lively… well Gardon was at least not scrutinizing every passerby. In total the party consisted of Blaze, Silver, Gardon, Marine, Mirage (a light grey raccoon girl that serves as Blazes attendant and constant advisor), and Markus, (a black koala serving as a knight and Gardon's second)all six seemed to at least be enjoying the reprieve. The song ended and Blaze relaxed her limbs and looked up to see who she had been dancing with, the best dancing in her opinion was when you did what you felt like and the music moved you too. A small smile came over her face to see that it had been a rather charming looking dog with pierced ears and brown fur, winking at her slightly she blushed before leaving a now rather disappointed looking dog on the dance floor to look for another possible date. The blush fading from her face Blaze was glad to notice Silver coming from the restrooms, good thing he didn't see me dancing with that dog, he's cute but I'm spoken for… or will be in a week or so, thought Blaze to herself. As Silver walked over another song came on with a fast beat and Blaze didn't hesitate to throw her arms around Silver, kiss him passionately, and drag him to the middle of the dance floor before he could protest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silver stood there doing nothing for a minute before his brain could comprehend what was happening, it was simple wasn't it I mean Blaze just wanted him to dance with her… DANCE!? Silver shuddered involuntarily realizing he was supposed to dance… he could dance… but could he do it well enough to empress Blaze? Doing what he could Silver gave it his all and just hoped he could not make a fool of himself. "Hmm he's not bad, a little stiff, but not bad…" Blazed finished musing to herself just to see Silver trip and start to head for a face-plant. Blaze gasped and Silver groaned internally before he had enough wits to use his psycho-kinesis to prevent a total crash and burn. Not enough time to do a full stop he spun his body quickly and redirected himself until he was upright again. The result for Silver was to make him just a little dizzy and afraid of just how foolish he had looked. The result to Blaze and most of the dancers was an impromptu break-dance spin doing a complete 720 degrees of rotation before stopping on one foot in a quite impressive pose. Silver stared at the other clubbers and they did the same to him causing a certain hedgehog to get very nervous, he was just about to head for the door until Blaze took a step closer to him. "Nice moves" was all Blaze said before pulling Silver into a deep embrace in front of the entire club. A couple of people whistled, a few girls took second glances at their dates, and one rather drunk fellow made a couple rude comments before Marine and Mirage both slapped him hard enough across the face to nearly replicate Silver's move… the difference being he ended on the floor unconscious and not being cheered for.

Blaze and Silver danced together for the rest of the night with Silver's signature style of dancing getting more and more applause. Marine was found herself fancying the dog Blaze had danced with earlier and was sitting at a table having what looked to be a pleasant conversation. Mirage, Gardon, and Markus being the only ones old enough for drinks were feeling a bit tipsy by now and a quick glance to Blaze's left showed Mirage playing with Markus's ears and giggling. "Hmm that's new…" said Blaze more to herself than anyone in particular. "What? Is there something I did?" asked Silver a expression of genuine worry already visible. "No... It's just Mirage is so good at hiding her feelings… didn't expect her to be flirting. "Huh?" was all Silver could say as he moved a little to the right to make sure he was hearing things right by checking with what he saw. Silver continued to stare for a minute before something purple entered his vision, "Hope I can still get some of your attention over here Silver" said Blaze causing Silver to realize he had been staring. "Sorry it's just…" Silver trailed off. "What? Sweet, lovely, romantic" said Blaze putting extra emphasis on the word romantic. "No… it's just odd to be honest" said Silver before realizing what he had said. "Hey mate you better watch what you go flappin' bout' or I'd best tell Mirage what you been blabbin' bout' hind her backside." Said Marine suddenly appearing behind them. "Wait, no, don't, I I I …. Marine just wait a second" stammered Silver with the raccoon girl practically prancing around him watching his frustration. Blaze watched for a bit as Silver stumbled in his attempts to convince Marine but finally something had to be done, "Hey Marine" said Blaze before whispering something into her ear. Marine's eyes went wide after a couple seconds and she cast a couple glances at Silver before Blaze was done, as Marine turned to go back to her table she called back "Don't you go breakin yer toy in one go mate!" "What was that about Blaze?" "Oh nothing… you will find out later…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the night had been pretty uneventful until Blaze returned to the castle with Silver. Avoiding most all of the guards the two slipped silently into Blaze's chambers with Silver having no idea of Blaze's intentions. Silver was panting slightly after all the dancing and was practically ready to pass out when Blaze slipped into the other room to grab something as he sat on the bed. The mattress was… so, so soft… and looked so nice and warm with all the blankets. He knew he should stay awake but he was just so tired…, Blaze meanwhile was slipping out of the commoner clothes and stood in front of the mirror in only some small lacy undergarments. "Hmm… Silver I'm going to blow your mind" Blaze mused to herself before laughing at her unintentional joke. "Blow his mind… not exactly something I would want to see." said Blaze as she grabbed a robe and exited back to the bedroom. "Oh Sil-ver!" said Blaze entering the room with her eyes closed wanting to get a look at Silvers face once he got the full effect of what she was wearing. "I slipped into something a bit more comfot…" Blaze started to say but words failed her when she saw Silver was fast asleep sprawled out over her bed. The nerve of him… to fall asleep on her bed, Blaze was just about ready to light the bed on fire with Silver in the middle of it before she noticed something. He was… just so… cute looking lying there all innocent and tired, must have really tired him out with all that dancing… I'll have to work on improving his endurance later, thought Blaze with a slightly dark grin on her face. Her anger subsiding Blaze laid down next to Silver as his chest heaved up and down at a nice steady tempo, resting her head on his chest she heard his heart beating and soon she too was drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

As Blaze stood there now the day after the party and her… deterred intentions, Silver once again still was there with his chest heaving slowing with that cute innocent look on him. Once again Blaze laid down next to him but this time she simply closed her eyes and felt his warmth, she wouldn't fall asleep but neither would she wake because even now as Silver slept, Blaze had never felt more wanted in her life. Cuddling closer to Silver Blaze was more than surprised when Silver rolled over in his sleep and ended with his arm around her and his face inches in front of hers. Silver was so close now and his lips were right in front of her, moving the slightest bit forward their lips were mere milliseconds from meeting when Silvers eyes slowly began to open. Blaze paused as Silver became aware of the situation with their faces so close and her lips ready to meet his, Blaze muttered a small sorry as her cheeks began to blush and she tried to pull away embarrassed. Holding on to her Silver kept Blaze there and held her with enough force that there was no way she could of escaped without harming him. Just a quick flame and get away, just a small burn and your free her head said but something else held her there. Not able to think straight she simply repeated "Sorry" before Silver pulled her in and set their lips into a deep embrace. Blaze was startled at first but soon relished in the kiss, tongue writhing and battling against one another it was a short time until the battle for the dominant tongue was settled. Blaze could have won but for now it was Silver who left victoriously, submitting to the kiss Blaze's eyes closed as she wished this moment could last forever. However as everything must breath the kiss had to end and as it did Blaze was left panting wanting more. "Have a nice sleep then?" asked Blaze before sinking into another kiss, "it was the best sleep of my life" Silver managed to squeeze out before the next kiss. "Pleasant dreams?" asked Blaze as she planted another kiss upon his lips, "no but" (Kiss) "An amazing wake up" said Silver as he returned her kiss. "and you used to be so naïve…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"mmm, I love how warm you feel." Said Blaze out loud as she cuddled closer to Silver her head on his shoulder and half of her body draped over his. "Coming from you I should probably be afraid of turning into a volcano my little firedancer" said Silver as he pulled Blaze closer. "Firedancer, when did I earn that name?" asked Blaze while her left hand was drawing circles under Silver's fur. "Last night when we were dancing, if you didn't notice there were some flames under your feet when you went for that spin into me." "Well maybe I would have noticed if you had actually caught me and not tried to push me off almost making me fall in the process." "Hey how was I supposed to know what you were going to do, I can control stuff with my mind not read yours." "I looked you straight in the eye and winked right before I turned to start the spin, how could you not catch on." "Well… you sort of….(Mumble)" said Silver so low even as close to him as she was Blaze couldn't hear him. "What?" said Blaze bringing a claw out on the finger that had just stopped making circles on his chest. "You… distracted me I said…" Silver said with a blush coming to his face. "Distracted you, how?" replied Blaze already bring out her other claws. "Your tail, it brushed my face as you, as you turned and I sort of… followed it … and got, got distracted" Silver stammered more and more as he began to notice just how sharp her claws looked without her gloves on. Catching his meaning in a minute Blaze looked him dead serious in his eyes and whispered, "So, before I claw off your face, tell me, did you like what you saw?" The end of this sentence was coupled with Blaze bringing her tail to rest just under Silver's chin. "ahh…" was all the frightened hedgehog could get out while his head thought of his bare skull resting in some litter box. Raising her claw to his cheek Blaze couldn't help but smile as the worry spread across Silver's face, "you're so…" Dead thought Silver. "Naïve" finished Blaze as she caressed his cheek retracting her claws while pulling him into a deep embrace.

"And to think of what I had planned for last night… all that you missed out on" said Blaze as Silvers face once again softened as the fear disappeared from his features. "Yes, the view was amazing…" said Silver as he grew bolder. "and I didn't miss anything I danced till I dropped… course I guess you knew that." "Ah but everybody knows it's not the party you want to attend, it's the after party, and boy did I have a party ready after" said Blaze as she once again pulled Silver into a deep kiss. Still with their lips locked Blaze pulled herself on top of Silver lying on his chest, "You missed more than you could ever imagine." For half a second Silver was thinking of something smart to say but sadly his thoughts weren't fast enough as "What did I miss?" was what reached Silver's lips instead of what he was forming in his head. "You're so naïve", said Blaze as she began to kiss Silver first on the lips and then moving down his neck to his chest. Silver moaned involuntarily, even naïve as he was he had some idea where this was going. When Blaze came back from his chest to kiss him on the lips again Silver flipped the tables as well as the couple and began to kiss Blaze from her lips to her neck. Coaxing forth a small whimper from Blaze was all the encouragement Silver needed as he started to pull down the sleeves of Blaze's gown. Mid-way down her shoulder Silver delivered another kiss to her collarbone, and all hell broke loose as a large knocking was heard from the door. "Queen Blaze, you are needed to oversee the banquet preparations, you left in such a hurry we figured you needed a moment but I'm afraid you cannot put off your new duties any longer." The couple on the bed blushed furiously as Silver tripped getting off the bed and Blaze rushed to find the red ring for her hair and fix her coronation gown. "Very well Gardon, I need only a moment or two and I will join you at the main hall." Replied Blaze as she kissed Silver one last time as if the flavor of him on her lips could last until they could once again have hopefully a more private moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

`Mirage was standing by the door with Markus waiting for Blaze, "I tried to stall Gardon I really did, but at least I could make him leave to see to the banquet." "Thank you Mirage… I just wish I had a bit more time to be with… I mean alone" said Blaze trying to catch herself. "Alone you say" Markus had noticed, "so then who's the lucky cat?" he asked. "What makes you think he's a cat!" said Blaze shouting a little at the end without meaning to. "Ah, well, why wouldn't he be a cat?" said Markus raising his hands hoping not to be clobbered. Sadly this was not the case (SMACK) "Ahhh, what was that for Mirage?" said Markus as his cheek began to fill with a red tone from pain. "You're dating me, a raccoon if that helmet got in the way of your vision, and you're going to pull this old pureblood crap!" said Mirage as she raised another hand to slap him before lowering her arm as she settled her rage. Making sure to watch his words this time Markus tried to make a good apology but whatever he mumbled to Mirage just resulted in her storming ahead of them saying something about "We're needed in the banquet hall, c'mon." "Argh… no wonder I became a guard instead of a businessman, I can never find the right words to save my pelt" said Markus as he went after Mirage trying anything to repair their relationship. All this time Blaze was standing off to the side and chuckled with amusement, "I guess Silver wasn't the only one who missed something at that party…" she said thinking out-loud. With neither of them realizing that they were supposed to be escorting her and instead consumed in their own affairs Blaze was left to walk to the banquet hall alone. I hope they at least are preparing that smoked cod I love thought Blaze as she walked down the corridor with her tail swishing back and forth slowly as she thought of the cod that she hoped was in the oven as she took each step.

Blaze was still having fantasies of a succulent smoked cod or a grilled salmon as she nearly ran into Mirage as she came from another corridor. A small gasp escaped both of their lips as Blaze practically shoved Mirage to the ground. "HEY, WATCH IT YO… Blaze… oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to get in your way… ouch" said Mirage as she dusted herself off. "Oh Mirage I'm sorry I was… elsewhere" said Blaze as she tried to pick up the small box Mirage had been carrying. Blaze was about to grab the small orange thing when Mirage lunged for it covering it with her entire body, "No… that's… not important to a queen, don't worry I'll dispose of it." Thinking better to leave it alone Blaze suddenly had something occur to her, "Where is Markus?" she said. "OH, Markus, well… he's locked in a closet… he sort of tried to… make up for angering me." "So… you locked him in a closet? What does that have to do with anything?" said Blaze still confused. "Well we needed some place private, and once I had him all heated up… I jumped out and locked him inside without his clothes" explained Mirage. "Wait… you were going to… and then you took his… and locked the…" Blaze's words were useless at this point as she began laughing harder than she had in a long time. Mirage soon joined in the laughter and the two then continued on their way to the banquet hall. It wasn't until Blaze had her laughter under control that a thought struck her, "If Markus was willing to do that to make up with you, then I guess you two have been together for some time. I noticed you two at the party but never before that, so then just how long have you two been together then?" asked Blaze as she watched Mirage's face slowly begin to fill with blood. "Well… a couple months now…, I was pretty good at hiding it course I normally am" said Mirage as her face began to look red enough that even Blaze's flames would of appeared blue. "I apologize for Markus, his hearts in the right place but I think he leaves his brain in the helmet sometimes" she said this time with the blood fading from her face. "He'd do it himself if he weren't shall I say… indisposed right now" she added and both girls got a laugh out of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blaze sat at the seat of honor, head of the table as Queen Blaze, Queen Blaze… she still wasn't used to that. I need to get this chair replaced, no tail space at all thought Blaze trying to find anything to distract her from the covered dish placed in-front of her. Blaze could tell it was most definitely fish… but of course when you're the Queen and you ask for fish you normally get fish. The problem was what fish, the dome covering it blocked out most of the smell making it hard to identify. "Herring… or tuna…. No it wouldn't be tuna, maybe cod, ooh or how about salmon… yes salmon would be nice" Blaze was thinking out loud. "Blaze, you're talking to yourself" said Mirage leaning in over. Blaze turned to her in surprise as her lips subtly made a small o, coming to her senses Blaze shook herself and regained her composure. "Thanks Mirage… hey where is Markus isn't he going to miss the banquet?" asked Blaze although as she finished she wanted to slap herself as she had already remembered the answer. "Woops, guess I should go get him out of that closet before some poor maid dies of fright, let them start without me I can tell how much you want some of that fish." Mirage finished as she began to get up. "How did you know?" Blaze asked before Mirage could turn to leave. "Oh, you ring your tail when you get impatient, you grew out of it eventually but not when it comes to fish" Mirage said as she started to head off to find Markus. Looking down Blaze saw that her tail was in fact in her hands and the fur was all a mess. Patting the fur back down Blaze smiled as she remembered that if anyone knew her habits by now it was Mirage, she was her attendant since she was born after all. Scanning the table most of the guests were already there, nobles most of whom she didn't even know, a few wealthy merchants or should she say "Friends of the castle", and her personal guests were… nowhere to be found.

There were five empty chairs at surrounding the head of the table, Mirage had just left and Markus and she would occupy two of the chairs on her left, Marine who was M.I.A. would be the third down on the right, with Gardon taking the second down. That just left the closest one for Silver, if he fell asleep again and thinks he can miss this I don't care what my plans with him were because I'll make sure he can't be involved in anything more than a funeral plan. Blaze blinked in surprise at the venom seeping through her mind, that… was a very evil thought I just had…, she thought. Her dark demeanor was lifted in a few moments when Marine could be seen entering as she removed a rather large jacket, "I'm a captain now so a captain's jacket I'll be needin mate" yes… that was something along what she had said when she first got it. Underneath her jacket was a light blue gown with long white gloves and a red choker, wow guess she found a good salvage or something thought Blaze as Marine walked over in… high-heels? (tak, tak, tak, tak) Howdy there Blaze, ripper party last niooouoou. (Thud)Marine fell over in her heels and now was holding her head on the floor. A few snickers from down the table were quickly dispelled as Blaze got up and pulled Marine to her feet, while a small lick of flame seemed to dart out down the table before stopping half way. "oouu, I knew that her and her blasted heels were gonna be a dead croc. I mean the dress was ripper for loaning me but really what was so dingo with my shoes, least the dress looks like sea spray." Marine ranted on as she moved to her seat. "So Mirage helped you with your wardrobe, I was wondering where a gown like that fit in with a captain of the high seas. Although, I do agree with you on the heels, probably not the best decision on her part" commented Blaze as Marine suddenly realized she had been thinking out loud. "I like the choker it's very elegant, was that a loaner?" "This? Blimey no, it was a nice salvage from one o' those bushy faced pirates that have been floating for scraps, those blokes are annoying but runnin um down sure is a ripper good time." "Well hopefully the others will get here soon or ill have a real "Ripper" time with them all." This statement was emphasized by some very sharp claws working their ways through her gloves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Blaze, where did Silver wander off to, figured that fella to have gotten here first" Marine said as she eyed the empty chairs. "Huh? You mean you saw him, I was afraid he was still asleep" said Blaze her mind a bit more at rest. "Naw the bloke was helpin me get a surprise ready for ya, but I guess if he was asleep you musta tired the fella out didn't ya" said Marine with a dark smile coming over her face. Blaze's cheeks blushed slightly and Marine's smile widened until Blaze finally said "um well, not exactly, he was most definitely too tired after last night but from the dancing, he was out before I even got changed." "Well then guess the blokes gonna have to get some more endurance trainnin in before the warranty breaks" "heh, I said something like that last night…" The two laughed a bit after that until they spotted Mirage entering from a corridor with a rather red faced Markus following. "Ohi there be those two, figured old ringtail to be busy with work… but I guess the sheila's boyfriend is a bit more high maintenance eh Blaze" "Marine you knew about them too? Am I the only one that missed it?" Blaze hung her head for a minute after that last question. "Well crikey Blaze maybe you were just distracted by a pair of golden eyes." Marine chimed in trying to cheer her up. Blaze blushed silently as the couple approached until they sat down. "well Marine I see you really look extravagant in that dress" "Yeah but your heels were a straight croc, nearly banged my head on the table." Marine was now pulling off the shoes as she sat. "Not too comfortable either" she said although her voice dropped out at the last second as she saw Silver come through the corridor behind Blaze. "What's wrong Marine?" asked Blaze seeing the raccoon go slack jawed, looking to Mirage present a close to mirror image past the coloring. Turning, Blaze herself was awestruck, Silver was standing there in a very nice black shirt with a deep red overcoat and long black pants were held up by a red belt with what looked like a small golden flame for a buckle. Behind him stood a young dog with golden fur carrying a plate of smoked cod… Blaze rose to greet Silver and kissed him briefly as the maid exchanged her plate for the covered dish. "Figured you would prefer smoked cod to the baked herring, it is your favorite after all is it not." Smiling like she had never before in public Blaze escorted Silver to his seat as her tail twitched Smoked Cod and Silver… which should she dig into first…

Blaze walked to the balcony in her chambers overlooking the garden, Silver had joined her at the end of the banquet and escorted her to her room. As she stood with her hands on the railing Silver walked up and put his arms around her from behind before kissing her tenderly on her neck. Moaning a little Blaze put her hand to his head and caressed his face. Blaze was reluctant when Silver ended the kiss but at least the embrace stayed, a bit disappointed that he hadn't continued Blaze couldn't keep the want out of her voice. "What happened to you being so naïve?" Silver chuckled a little at this before kissing her again, "Marine let it slip just what I… missed out on… while we were getting the fish for you. I guess it was a double victory for me, I got to find out what you were talking about and I got to see your eyes light up at dinner." Blaze turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck while his dropped to her waist. "Hmm my eyes light up, what makes you think my eyes lit up?" "I was watching you the entire dinner, I always did see it whenever you had that cod" Silver said as he moved in for another kiss. Blaze put a finger to Silver's lips as he tried to kiss her, "It wasn't the cod tonight, It was from looking at you and seeing you looking back." The two kissed and Blaze was pulling Silver in as close as their bodies would allow. She could feel Silver on most every part of her body, all the curves fitting together as if they were made for each other. We were made for each other, the realization dawned upon Blaze just as it had just the other night with her dream. The kiss finally ended and both looked into the other's eyes before Blaze spoke up, "I plan to announce our marriage to the council in a few days, by the end of the week everything will be underway, the council will frown upon this and try in all their power to stop us" Silver wanted to be sad at this but just being this close with Blaze made it impossible for him to even frown. "They will have arguments like how there was no formal courting, a pureblood argument won't hold strong but it will be brought up, but no matter what they have forgotten one thing" Blaze continued but ended by pulling in Silver for another kiss. "What is that?" said Silver almost mesmerized in her deep amber eyes. "The duty of a Queen above all else is the continuation of the royal bloodline, and not even the council can stop that" the last part of the sentence was said with a lighter tone and Blaze gently pushed on Silver's shoulder until he started backing away from the balcony with Blaze still in his arms. They moved in step with each other until they reached the bed where Blaze jumped on it sitting cross legged with her tail lazily swaying side to side. Silver joined her on the bed as was making his way towards Blaze when she suddenly pounced on him pinning him to the bed. "They will yell many things at you and try to humiliate you" she said as Silver ran his hands up and down her back causing her to slightly purr. They kissed as both removed their partner's clothing only breaking from their embrace for air or the occasional article of clothing. Silver finally ended the kiss and as he stared into her eyes he started "They will yell that I am sure of. They will yell, and I will whisper" Silver flipped the couple so he was now on top. "I love you, for now or forever." Their lips met once more and both could find no possible words for how right it felt. "Long live King Silver" said Blaze as she pulled him under the covers, a soft purr emanating from their silken confines.

Thank you all for taking the time to read this, neither this or it's predecessor (Silhouette Flames) were written with a set amount of chapters, funny that they both went to 7, must be a lucky number for me or something. A special thanks goes out to Alyssacookie for suggesting a sequel. Also an apology is due on my part to anyone with an Australian accent for I know nothing of how you speak other than what I see on television (Yeah the same thing that makes people roll away from an explosion and everything is fine or one action guy can take a million bullets but some underpaid lackey gets killed in one shot) so I'm sorry if Marine's dialogue wasn't spot on it was the best I could do.

Goodnight, live your lives, and always listen to what is whispered because in a world as loud as ours, the most unnoticed things can often be the most important.

--- One very content (minus sore fingers) psychopathic fox


End file.
